Mujer por un día
by Lorena28
Summary: Y si Sonic fuera mujer por un día.


Era tarde y estaba Sonic en el sofá de casa viendo una película, y en esa película el protagonista acababa cambiando sexo. Estaba bastante aburrido.

Como se sentirá ser mujer por un día,- se preguntó Sonic, de pronto la esmeralda que siempre guardaba en casa se iluminó de repente, Sonic se quedo observándola extrañado.

Vaya por que estará luciendo ahora, espero que signifique nada malo,- decía Sonic.

Y después de unos segundos volvió a apagarse, Sonic espero alerta por si pasaba algo a continuación, pero no sintió nada y se olvidó del tema, yéndose a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano, desayuno y con una pequeña carrera fue a visitar a su amigo, casi hermano Tails y toco a la puerta.

Hola Sonic, buenos días, vamos pasa,- dijo Tails abriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días a ti también Tails, te veo muy contento esta mañana, que andas tramando,- le pregunto Sonic mientras seguía a Tails.

Estoy poniendo cosas nuevas al avión, y me está quedando genial tengo ganas de probarlo.- dijo Tails emocionado.

Sonic se sentó en el sofá y Tails siguió con sus cosas.

Ahora mismo estoy contigo quiero acabar una cosa y luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta así me despejo un rato,- sugirió Tails mirando hacia Sonic.

Entonces se le quedó mirando unos momentos con cara de asombro.

Que pasa Tails, porque me miras con esa cara,- dijo Sonic algo extrañado

¿Te has hecho algo esta mañana? Te noto diferente pero no se decirte en que exactamente,- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a Sonic para verle mejor.

No estoy como siempre, no hay nada nuevo,- dijo Sonic

De repente Tails abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso algo colorado.

¿Tails por dios que te pasa me estas asustando?,- dijo Sonic levantándose del sofá.

Será mejor que te mires al espejo para que tú mismo lo veas,- dijo Tails llevando a Sonic del brazo hacia un espejo.

Sonic empezó a mirarse y se quedo blanco, su cuerpo ya no era como siempre, ahora tenía curvas, forma y pechos, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer e incluso su rostro estaba más afeminado, las pestañas negras y largas, los labios algo más gruesos y colorados y sus púas algo más largas.

Sonic que has hecho, como has acabo así,-pregunto Tails sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Te prometo que no he hecho nada Tails, estoy tan sorprendido como tú,- dijo Sonic aun en shock

¿Has venido así desde casa?, porque prácticamente has ido desnudo por la calle,-dijo Tails algo sonrojado.

Pues sí, ya sabes de sobra que no me hace falta ropa nunca me pongo nada no lo necesito, puedes tu darme una camiseta al menos para poder taparme, "esto",- dijo señalándose los pechos

Tails fue a su cuarto para coger una camiseta algo larga y volvió dándosela a Sonic sentándose junto a él.

Cuéntame que hiciste anoche, con todo detalle- dijo Tails mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

Pues estuve viendo una película un poco rollo, el prota cambiaba de sexo, y se pensé en cómo sería ser una mujer por un día, y lo raro es que la esmeralda que tengo en casa se ilumino unos segundos y luego se apago, como vi que no pasaba nada me olvide,- dijo Sonic.

Pues creo que la esmeralda ha cumplido tu deseo, por lo que veo,- dijo Tails convencido.

Y ahora que hago, no puedo dejar que me vean así, tendré que llevar ropa para disimular el cuerpo cambiado,- dijo Sonic preocupado.

Sonic son tus amigos no creo que vayan a decirte nada pero como tú quieras,-dijo Tails

¡Estás loco!, se estarían riendo de mi durante el resto de mi vida y no tengo ganas de aguantar eso,-dijo Sonic.

Tails pensó unos momentos que hacer fue hacia la caja de herramientas y cogió la cinta aislante y luego una venga larga.

Pues primero vamos a taparte esos pechos y disimularlos lo mejor posible, quítate la camiseta y túmbate en el sofá, - dijo Tails

Sonic hizo lo que le pidió, Tails con cuidado le cubrió el pecho con la venda y luego pasó por encima un poco de cinta adhesiva para que fuera más resistente.

Ponte de pie a ver cómo queda,- dijo Tails

Se ve muy bien casi no se notan y si me pongo una camiseta mejor aun, has hecho un gran trabajo Tails mil gracias, me dejas una camiseta oscura y pasara mas desapercibido,- dijo Sonic mirándose al espejo

¿Y si te lo ven y preguntan qué es eso? Tendremos que decirles que te hiciste daño, o que tuviste un accidente en casa,- dijo Tails

Para ponernos de acuerdo los dos diremos que tuve un pequeño accidente en casa vale, como odio todo esto, a propósito no sabía que las esmeraldas cumplían deseos de saberlo no habría pasado esto,- dijo Sonic.

No me gusta mentirles pero si diremos eso, y sí que es raro tendré que investigar a ver que por qué paso esto,- dijo Tails.

Entonces alguien llama a la puerta y se ponen nerviosos.

Hay alguien en casa soy yo,- dijo Knucles desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Se lo contamos o no?,- pregunto Tails mirando a Sonic.

Vale pero solo a él a nadie más, ya tendré bastante con aguantar lo que Knucles me diga,- dijo Sonic preocupado.

Tails abrió la puerta y entro Knucles bastante alegre.

Hola chicos porque tardabais tanto en abrir, bueno tengo que deciros algo,- dijo Knucles bastante alegre-, como sabéis es el cumpleaños de Rouge y quiere organizar una fiesta para todos los amigos, estaremos entre su casa y la playa que le queda delante, nos ha invitado me lo dijo esta mañana por teléfono,- dijo Knucles.

Sonic no sabía si reír o llorar, como iba a ir a la fiesta con todos los amigos con su problema, le acabarían descubriendo seguro. El pobre se llevo las manos a la cara preocupado y Knucles le miro algo sorprendido.

¿Te ocurre algo Sonic, te veo algo diferente?,- le pregunto algo preocupado.

Tails y Sonic se miraron entonces Sonic se quito la camiseta y se quedo parado ante Knucles.

Este es el problema,-dijo señalando su pecho y cuerpo-, como ves no soy el mismo Sonic de siempre, tengo un pequeño problema.

Knucles tuvo que sentarse por que aquello era algo sorprendente, no podía dejar de mirar a Sonic.

¿Tienes cuerpo de mujer?, ¿pero qué ha pasado que has hecho para acabar así?,- dijo preguntando a los dos.

Por alguna razón la esmeralda de Sonic le concedió un deseo aunque este no lo quisiera,- dijo Tails mirando apenado a Sonic.

Sonic se lo conto todo

Tails me ha ayudado a disimularlo pero no puedo ir a la fiesta y arriesgarme a que me vean así se estarían riendo de mí para siempre, seria humillante,- dijo Sonic triste.

No sabía que las esmeraldas concedían deseos, bueno de todas maneras no se te nota, yo no me di cuenta de nada hasta que te quitaste la camiseta, tienes que venir a la fiesta, seria aun más raro que tu no vivieras, sabiendo cómo te gustan estas fiestas. Vienes y teniendo cuidado nosotros estamos ahí por si pasa algo,- dijo Knucles.

Si alguien por casualidad me ve las vendas le decimos que he tenido un accidente en casa vale,- comenta Sonic.

Bueno yo me voy a hacer unas cosas y a contárselo a Silver nos vemos por la noche y no te preocupes Sonic intenta relajarte será lo mejor,- dijo Knucles.

Yo me voy a dar una vuelta y a correr un rato necesito despejarme esto es demasiado en una mañana,- se puso otra vez la camiseta que le dejo Tails

Vengo dentro de un rato voy al pequeño acantilado nos vemos luego,- dijo Sonic

Ten cuidado vale, no te comas la cabeza con este asunto, pero ten cuidado,- dijo Tails.

Knucles y Sonic salieron de casa de Tails y se despidieron marchando cada uno por un lado. Tenía suerte de tener tan buenos amigos que siempre le ayudaban y le apoyaban que harían sin ellos.

Se fue corriendo hasta una colina a la que solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar, evadirse, estar solo, llego y se sentó en la sombra de un árbol apoyándose contra este mientras miraba el horizonte, donde se unían el cielo y el mar, el sol estaba empezando a meterse y cerró un poco los ojos, quería olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Miren quien está aquí, si es el faker de la ciudad,- dijo una voz cerca de Sonic.

Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte, y aquí el único faker eres tu Shadow,- dijo Sonic sonriendo abriendo los ojos.

Qué raro que no estés rodeado por tus amigos, por cierto sabes de la fiesta ¿no?,- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Sonic.

Si nos lo contó Knucles, no sabía que era el cumpleaños de Rouge, pensé que ella no celebraba esas cosas, tu iras imagino,- pregunto Sonic sintiéndose demasiado observado.

Shadow se acerco un poco mirándole fijamente y Sonic se estaba poniendo nervioso, no quería que Shadow descubriera lo que le pasaba él menos que nadie.

Que pasa que me miras tanto te gusto o que,- pregunto Sonic bromeando

No digas bobadas, noto algo diferente en ti, pero no sé lo que es,- dijo Shadow.

Sera otro defecto o algo así porque es en lo único que te fijas, yo estoy como siempre,-dijo Sonic algo molesto.

Si tu lo dices, si voy a la fiesta es mi compañera desde hace tiempo al menos me llevo bien con alguien,- dijo Shadow

Será por qué quieres, podrías tener muchas más amigos, pero parece que prefieres estar solo, yo odio la soledad, y como no consigo encontrar a una pareja ideal, pues con los amigos me es más que suficiente, bueno yo ya tengo que irme, nos vemos allí,- dijo Sonic levantándose del sitio.

¿Pareja? Pero tú no estabas con esa pelirosa,- pregunto Shadow sintiendo extraño por hacer esa pregunta.

No, solo somos amigos, seguramente te reirás pero no me importa, no me gustan las mujeres adiós,- dijo Sonic antes de salir corriendo para casa.

Shadow se sorprendió de que Sonic fuera homosexual, él también lo era aunque lo sabía desde hace tiempo pero nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero lo que no se imagino era que Sonic también lo fuera, hace días que siente algo extraño hacia Sonic pero no sabe que es, y quiere averiguarlo en la fiesta.

En casa de Tails, ambos están preparados, como Sonic tenía que llevar una sudadera, Tails se puso otra para que Sonic no se sintiera raro, ya que nunca llevaba nada encima. Sonic estaba preocupado.

Sé que estas preocupado pero no pasara nada, estas bien cubierto y no se ve nada, además como es de noche no se te verán tanto los rasgos de la cara, así que tranquilo, además Knucles y yo estaremos contigo ahora vamos para allá,- dijo Tails animando a Sonic

Llegaron a la casa de Rouge y ya estaban todos, saludaron a todos y fueron a felicitar a la cumpleañera.

Hola guapa, feliz cumpleaños, muchas gracias por invitarnos,- dijo Tails a Rouge

Gracias chicos, me alegro que estéis aquí, siempre me gusta vuestra compañía aunque no lo demuestre, suelo estar acompañada de gente muy sosa,- dijo de broma mirando de reojo hacia Shadow que estaba a su lado.

Que graciosa eres, yo soy así, a quien no le guste lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar,- dijo Shadow

Shadow relájate quieres estamos entre amigos, y la mayoría de lo que nos decimos son bromas entre nosotros, tienes que acostumbrarte a estas cosas,- dijo Rouge.

Voy a por algo para beber, quieres algo Sonic,- dijo Tails

Voy contigo a ver que hay, esto se ha puesto un poco tenso para mi gusto, y he venido a divertirme,- dijo Sonic mirando a Shadow.

Fueron a por las bebidas y se fueron hacia el grupo donde estaba Silver, Amy y Knucles y estuvieron hablando un rato, a los pocos minutos Rouge quiso poner algo de música para bailar.

Sonic con el problema que tenía no le apetecía bailar, salió fuera y se apoyó contra la barandilla del balcón, pensativo.

"No sé porque pero me alegro de Shadow haya venido, a decir verdad llevo desde que le vi pensando en él, que pensaría si supiera que ahora soy casi mujer, seguro que aun me odiaría más o me vería con asco, siente algo que me atrae, creo que me gusta",-pensaba Sonic.

Qué raro no verte bailando,- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Shadow se puso a su lado en la barandilla sin dejar de mirarlo, algo tenía su rival que le atraía, siempre acababa buscándole y eso le producía un sentimiento extraño.

Ya bueno, no me apetece mucho esta noche, no he tenido muy buen día,- dijo Sonic sin apartar la vista de horizonte.

Recordando lo que dijiste esta mañana, ¿desde cuándo eres homosexual?, pensé que te gustaban las mujeres,- preguntó Shadow curioso.

Pues no lo sé exactamente he empezado a sentir algo por alguien y no es una mujer, así que ahí me di cuenta de eso, espero que no te moleste o seas de los que odian a los gays,- dijo Sonic preocupado mirando a Shadow

No, además no eres el único, yo hace tiempo que lo soy, nunca me han importado mucho las relaciones personales así que tampoco le he dado importancia, ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?, ¿Qué sientes?,- pregunto Shadow mirando a Sonic.

Cuando esa persona no está a mi lado, mi mundo se oscurece, me siento triste y vacio, pero cuando esa persona está a mi lado mi mundo se llena de luz, de alegría, me pasaría el día entero mirándole, besándole y dándole todo el cariño del mundo, mirar en sus ojos y perderme en ellos. Ahora que lo pienso creo que esto es a lo que se le llama amor, si creo que puedo decir con seguridad que me he enamorado de alguien, pero no creo que esa persona sienta lo mismo por mí- dijo Sonic triste bajando la mirada.

No soy una persona que exprese sus sentimientos pero creo que a veces he sentido todo eso que tú has dicho, creo que también siento amor por alguien pero dudo que yo pueda tener una relación con alguien siendo como soy o que alguien me soporte,-dijo Shadow desviando la mirada.

Ya sé que eres reservado, frio y distante, pero te aseguro que el amor cambia eso. Si se quiere de verdad lo demás no importa, si quieres estar con esa persona tienes que intentarlo todo, no hace falta que cambies solo ser un poco más cálido, cariñoso, sabes no creo que fuera tan malo tener una relación con alguien como tú,- dijo Sonic sonriéndole.

Por cierto porque esa sudadera, es raro verte con algo de ropa encima,-pregunto Shadow fijándose.

Bueno hoy me apeteció ponerme algo para el cumple de Rouge, por cambiar ya sabes,- dijo Sonic algo nervioso.

Entonces de pronto se oyó un ruido de naves y apareció Eggman con unos cuantos robots, parece que tenía ganas de pelea.

No por dios hoy no, no es un buen día para esto,- dijo Sonic mirando a Eggman con los puños cerrados.

Shadow no dejaba de observarle, estaba claro que algo le pasaba al erizo azul, y debía saber que era.

Salieron de la casa los demás para pelear contra Eggman y los robots, llevaban un rato y Tails se fijo en Sonic, y se preocupo, se le estaba rompiendo la camiseta y se le veían las vendas y fue corriendo hacia él.

Finalmente Eggman se retiró, y Tails corrió hacia Sonic y sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo, Sonic se sorprendió de eso.

Tails estoy bien no tengo nada, que te pasa,- dijo Sonic separándole un poco

Mírate la camiseta anda, te has puesto a pelear y no te has dado ni cuenta, tienes todo roto, por eso me he lanzado a abrazarte para cubrirte un poco y que no te vean,- dijo Tails nervioso

Sonic se tapo como pudo, y se metió en casa de Rouge que en ese momento estaba casi vacía por que estaban todos fuera y se metió en una habitación, Shadow le siguió

Tails iba a detenerle pero no le dio tiempo.

Sonic estaba sentado en la cama con la camiseta y las vendas rotas, nervioso y preocupado, esperaba que nadie le hubiera visto, era ya de noche y no tardaría mucho en volver a tener su cuerpo, en eso llaman a la puerta.

Soy yo déjame pasar, quiero saber qué te ocurre,- dijo Shadow

No, vete no quiero que me veas así, ya te desagrado bastante,- dijo Sonic esperando que se fuera.

Shadow entró sin esperar permiso y cerró la puerta tras él, Sonic estaba nervioso y se cubría el cuerpo con los restos de ropa que tenía.

Te dije que no entraras, no sé por qué te importa tanto lo que me pase,-dijo Sonic

Porque aunque no lo creas me importas, porque tú eres esa persona de la que te hablaba, tu eres esa persona por la que yo siento eso llamado amor,- dijo Shadow algo coloradito.

¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?,-dijo Sonic.

Sabes que yo no hago bromas, o miento, me gustaría que me creyeses porque es cierto, déjame ver qué te pasa, por favor,-dijo Shadow acercándose a él

Sonic bajo las manos y se quito lo poco que le quedaba de ropa coloradísimo, Shadow le observo asombrado.

¿Cómo acabaste con el cuerpo de una mujer?, ¿Qué hiciste?,- pregunto Shadow intrigado.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama mientras Sonic se lo contaba se cubría el cuerpo con la poca ropa que tenia.

¿Cuándo se supone que termina este deseo que pediste?- pregunta Shadow

Espero que a media noche, por suerte solo lo pedir por un día, -dijo Sonic

Ambos estaban bastante juntos y se miraron a los ojos unos momentos. Sonic puso una mano en la mejilla de Shadow, y acercó dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Tú también eres esa persona de la que antes te hablaba, la que hace que mis días sean mejores, más alegres, más felices, te quiero Shadow,- dijo Sonic sonriéndole.

Ambos se besaron suavemente memorizando la suavidad, el calor y el sabor de la boca del otro,, Sonic se atrevió a lamer con la lengua el labio de Shadow, su respiración se aceleró, abrió la boca y el beso empezó a ser más pasional, con más hambre. Entonces Sonic empieza a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo, se separa de Shadow y se levanta ambos observan su cuerpo este emite algo de luz, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar sus púas volvían a encogerse, su silueta a verse mas masculina, sus pechos desaparecieron, todos sus rasgos femeninos desaparecieron volviéndose el Sonic de siempre.

Por fin se acabo, por cierto aun estamos en casa de Rouge, que te parece si nos vamos a otro sitio más intimo- dijo Sonic sonriendo.

Sin pensarlo mucho Shadow le agarro y usando la esmeralda se tele transportaron a otro lugar y aparecieron en una habitación de una casa, Sonic miró alrededor por qué no reconoció el sitio. Era una habitación algo triste, no tenía decoración, ni cuadros, solo la cama, una mesita, una mesa grande, una foto y un armario poco más. Sonic se fijó en la foto que había en la mesa y la cogió para verla.

Es ella verdad, María, de la que tanto hablas,-dijo Sonic señalando a la chica de la foto.

Si, es lo único que me queda de ella, y su recuerdo,-dijo Shadow triste.

Me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien como ella, alguien que te haya enseñado lo que es el amor por los demás, lo que es la amistad verdadera, creo que gracias a eso me he enamorado de ti, tienes un gran corazón aunque no quieres que nadie lo sepa,- dijo Sonic acariciando las mejillas de Shadow

Ese gran corazón, y ese amor que ella me enseño solo será tuyo ahora, y espero que por siempre,- dijo Shadow

Sonic le beso suavemente los labios, y luego se abrazo contra él.

Yo también tengo miedo a que me hagan daño pero hay que arriesgarse sino la vida sería muy aburrida, y eso quiero hacer con lo nuestro, quiero una relación contigo porque te quiero y porque quiero que ambos seamos felices nos lo merecemos,- dijo Sonic separándose de Shadow.

Yo quiero estar contigo nada más me importa, hare lo que sea para que lo nuestro funcione, solo espero que no desesperes conmigo y me tengas paciencia, ya sabes cómo soy a veces, lo cabezota que puedo ser, y puede que algunas veces diga cosas que no deba, pero ante todo te quiero no lo olvides nunca,- Dijo Shadow.

Sonic se tumbo en la cama y le invitó para que se uniera a él, Shadow se puso a su lado.

Siempre he querido hacer una cosa desde que te conozco,-dijo Sonic

Y puso parte de su cuerpo encima de Shadow y puso sus manos en el pelaje blanco del pecho de este, tenía ganas de tocarlo y sentirlo, lo acaricio con cariño, y suavemente mientras observaba a Shadow con los ojos cerrados.

Nunca he dejado que nadie me tocara, y me gusta mucho lo que siento contigo,- dijo Shadow acariciaba la espalda y la colita de Sonic.

Se dedicaron caricias y besos casi toda la noche.

En la fiesta estaban recogiendo las cosas, ya les había dicho Tails que Sonic se fue antes porque estaba cansado y algo herido por pelear contra Eggman y que Shadow estaba con él. Luego se fueron a sus casas a dormir.

En casa de Shadow…

Tendremos que decirles a los demás que ahora estamos juntos, o prefieres esperar un poco y no decir nada de momento,-dijo Sonic acariciándole el pecho.

No tengo nada que esconder y estoy orgulloso de lo que siento por ti, y me gustaría decirlo a todo el que quiera escuchar que te quiero y que siempre estaremos juntos no me importa el que dirán ya lo sabes,- dijo Shadow dándole un beso en frente.

Pues lo haremos juntos mañana, ahora no se tu pero yo estoy cansado, vamos a dormir y mañana dios dirá,- dijo Sonic poniéndose a un lado para no molestar con su peso a Shadow.

Shadow le agarro para que no se separase de él, se taparon con las mantas y se quedaron dormidos, ambos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Tails quiso investigar por qué la esmeralda concedió ese deseo, y estuvo mirando por internet sobre las gemas.

En casa de Shadow, Sonic se despertó primero con el rostro de Shadow a su lado aun dormido, se le veía tan tranquilo y dulce quería despertarle de la manera más dulce posible, y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro, la frente, la sien, los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz, el mentón, la barbilla, y finalmente en los labios, entonces Shadow abrió los ojos lentamente.

Espero que me despiertes así todos los días de mi vida, buenos días amor,- dijo Shadow cogiéndole la cara y besando su mejilla y labios.

Buenos días amor, lo hare siempre aunque yo seguiría besándote todo entero,- dijo Sonic con esa sonrisa picara que el ponía a veces.

Ambos besaron pero con más pasión, Sonic se puso encima con el cuerpo entre las piernas del otro, seguían besándose con ganas, sus lengua se tocaban y jugaban sus manos empezaban a pasear y memorizar el cuerpo del otro, Sonic empezó a mover la cadera contra Shadow, restregando sus zonas intimas entre sí, Shadow le apretó más contra él, para sentirle aun más, el calor y el placer se apoderaban de sus cuerpos, ambos jadeaban entre beso y beso, mientras seguían moviéndose uno contra otro, hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba, que el placer llegaba a lo más alto, llegando ambos al clímax, viniéndose entre el cuerpo de los dos, se quedaron un rato abrazados recuperando el aliento, se besaban lento y suave, Sonic se levantó y cogiendo unos pañuelos, limpio a Shadow y luego a él.

Esto tenemos que repetirlo más a menudo no crees, ha sido genial,- dijo Sonic sentándose en la cama.

Uau nunca había experimentado nada así, contigo lo haría todos los días, pero yo quiero algo más que esto, ya sabes a que me refiero, pero solo cuando tú quieras no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras,- dijo Shadow mirando a Sonic

Yo también lo deseo, pero quiero ir poco a poco, de todas maneras después de esto no creo que espere mucho más para probarte a fondo,- dijo Sonic relamiéndose los labios.

No me provoques cariño, sino no saldremos de aquí en toda la mañana,-dijo Shadow mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ambos se levantaron y con el chaos control, aparecieron en la casa de Sonic.

Quiero ir a casa de Tails a ver si averiguo algo de por qué la esmeralda me concedió ese deseo, vienes conmigo, así será el primero en saber lo nuestro,- dijo agarrándole de la mano.

Oye podemos hacer otra cosa en vez de ir uno por uno contándoselo porque no les reunimos a todos en un lugar y se lo contamos a todos a la vez,-propuso Shadow.

Es una gran idea, bueno tu ve a por Rouge, Silver y yo Tails, Knucles y Amy, quedamos en la playa frente a la casa de Rouge vale,- dijo Sonic

Se dieron un beso y ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Cuando se lo contaron a los demás algunos se sorprendieron y otros no tanto, pero les felicitaron a los dos. Después de contárselo a todos la mayoría se fueron a seguir con sus cosas, quedaron los de siempre, Knucles, y Tails con la pareja.

Oye Tails ¿averiguaste al final porque paso eso con la esmeralda?,- pregunto Sonic.

Parece ser que puede hacerlo una vez cada muchos años, esta vez te toco a ti, creo que no volverá a ocurrir hasta dentro de unos cuantos años más, no sé exactamente los años, pero ya sabéis, tener cuidado con lo que deseáis por qué se puede cumplir,- dijo Tails

Bueno yo tengo que darle las gracias, por que por ese tonto deseo, ahora tengo lo mejor del mundo, el amor de cierto erizo negro,- dijo Sonic sonriendo a Shadow

Shadow le atrajo hacia sí y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, separándose después.

Quien lo hubiera dicho, que vosotros acabaríais juntos, me encanta hacéis una gran pareja, espero de verdad que sea para siempre,- dijo Tails abrazando a los dos amigos.

Ambos erizos sonrieron con verdadera alegría y cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tails.


End file.
